


A Sacred Pain

by hellbentalright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentalright/pseuds/hellbentalright
Summary: Under the watchful eyes of his other concubines, King Samuel initiates his youngest daughter Leah into his harem, taking her maidenhead in exchange for his sacred promise of lifelong protection and care.





	A Sacred Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplepanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepanther/gifts).

On the day of his youngest daughter's initiation, King Samuel donned his ceremonial robes and went across the castle to the wing where he kept his concubines. There would be no public fanfare over the event; little Leah was low-born, though her mother was one of his favorite companions. He had made arrangements for a small ceremony, though a tasteful one, and when he arrived at the appointed bedchamber he found it pleasantly decorated and sweet-smelling. His seven concubines stood on either side of the large four-poster bed, demure in white silk, their physical treasures concealed out of deference to the young initiate waiting for him on the bed.  
  
Samuel went down the line, greeting and kissing each of them. Of his seven kept women, three were his daughters, and none of them were so very far removed from their own initiation ceremonies. Little Rebekah's ceremony was scarcely a year past; her flat chest had just started to bud in the last two months, as she had shown him with great pride the last time he visited. Susannah, his second-eldest, was only recently fertile, her breasts small but firm on her chest; and Junia, his eldest, was in the full bloom of young womanhood, her breasts lush and heavy, her delectable cunt concealed between her legs by blonde curls.  
  
After Samuel had greeted them all, he approached the bed and stopped to admire the pretty sight Leah made on the linens. His daughter was nude, as tradition dictated, her rich brown hair falling in waves down her shoulders. Her pale, slender body was unmarked by womanhood: her chest was flat, and her fawnlike legs were carefully parted to expose her small hairless cunt. The softly closed lips there glistened with oil; her mother would have daubed it there to help make his entrance smooth.  
  
"My dear, how beautiful you look," King Samuel said kindly.  
  
Leah smiled up at him, her eyes dazed. They would have given her wine to drink before the ceremony, to calm her nerves and lessen the tension in her body. When he reached out and cupped her cheek fondly, she let her head tilt and press against his palm. "Thank you, your Grace," she said in her sweet, childish voice.  
  
"As you know, today you will join your mother in becoming one of my treasured companions," Samuel said. "I will give you my vow to love and protect you until the end of my days, and you will share with me the wonderful gift that God has bestowed upon you as a woman."  
  
Leah nodded, sleepy and agreeable. Samuel held his arms out, and Junia and Susannah stepped forward to help him out of his ceremonial robes. He was nude underneath, his cock already at half-mast, and when he climbed onto the bed and touched a finger to his daughter's small peach of a cunt, the blood quickly engorged his cock until it was standing upright, large and darkly flushed.  
  
King Samuel pushed his finger ever so slightly against Leah's small hole, and he felt both her slippery finger-sized entrance and the rougher constraining membrane of her hymen. He teased his finger up into her, her delicious wet heat snugly clutching at him, her inner muscles fluttering against the firm invader of her innocence. Leah made a small, sighing, questioning noise as Samuel gently started to stroke his finger inside her. "Doesn't that feel nice, my dear?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, your Grace."  
  
Samuel took a minute to continue stimulating her immature cunt, the friction of his thrusting finger generating a delectable slickness inside her. Leah made slight breathy noises as her father slowly stoked the fires of her first arousal, and her small pink nipples started to bud tight and hard on her flat chest. Samuel could not deny himself their sweetness, and leaned forward on the bed to clasp one of them between his lips. He suckled the little furled point, loving its texture, and with a feeling of sentimentality he adjusted his hand between Leah's legs and started rubbing his thumb against her clit.  
  
_"Oh!"_ Leah cried out, her sleepy body jerking underneath him. King Samuel sucked harder on his daughter's undeveloped teat and began to move his hand with practiced dexterity: his middle finger stroking firmly in and out of her virginal cunt, his thumb teasing the first thrills of real pleasure from her small clit. He knew Leah would soon grow overwhelmed, and her body would be seized by its first orgasm, and her drowsy muscles would become even more relaxed than they were before. He preferred it that way. He wanted her small body to be at its most relaxed when he took her maidenhead.  
  
Gathered around the four-poster bed, his concubines watched as King Samuel brought their newest initiate to climax, her thin naked body flushed pink with arousal, her small cunt lips shining wet around his thick thrusting finger. Leah moaned with sleepy abandon as the pleasure of orgasm rolled through her, and Samuel gave the nipple in his mouth one last strong suck before he lifted his head and pulled his finger free from her cunt.  
  
Leah sagged back onto the rich pile of pillows behind her, her flat little chest heaving with breath, her fawnlike legs lolling open. King Samuel positioned himself between her skinny thighs and looked to Junia, who was standing closest to the table beside the bed. "More oil, my dear."  
  
Junia retrieved the waiting bottle and poured some oil into her hand, then reached over the bed to stroke her father's cock until it was coated from base to tip. Samuel murmured his thanks to her as he gently manipulated Leah's limp body, lifting her legs up over his arms and sliding her small rear down on the bed, bringing her cunt within reach of his cock. Leah, still lost in a haze of pleasure, was uncomplaining as Samuel fit the head of his cock snugly against the membrane partially obscuring her entrance. Her small wet cunt lips spread open around his cockhead like a blossoming flower, and for a moment he paused to savor it, rubbing his cockhead shallowly against his daughter's sweet, slick, petal-pink inner flesh. But he knew it was no good to delay the inevitable. There _would_ be pain, and it was best to get it over with.  
  
"This will hurt a little bit, my dear," King Samuel said. Leah's sleepy, satiated face didn't seem to register his words, and when he drew his hips into position to make the breaching thrust, she showed no sign of anticipation. At the side of the bed, he heard his daughter Rebekah make a worried noise; she was no doubt remembering her own deflowering last year, the sharp pain and bright blood.  
  
King Samuel held his youngest daughter firmly by the thighs and levered his hips forward. For a split-second, her virtue resisted him, but then he felt the flesh tear, and the membrane parted open to admit the thick head of Samuel's cock into Leah's small, impossibly tight cunt. The head-spinning pleasure of her young body clamped down around his cockhead was marred by her reaction: Leah's eyes flew wide, and she let out a loud, panicked wail. _"Ah!"_ she cried, her sluggish muscles struggling against Samuel's firm hands. "No, no, it _hurts!"_  
  
"I know, my dear," Samuel said, gripping her flailing legs more tightly. He looked down and observed with quiet pleasure the blood dripping from the base of her cunt, the crimson stain on the white bedsheet a mark of their sacred union. "The pain will pass in a little while. Try to lie still."  
  
He drew his hips back, his oil-slickened cock now stained red at the tip with her blood, and thrust into her again. His questing cockhead parted her tight inner walls, sinking in deep enough that he could feel a wet grip around the first inch of his shaft. Leah shrieked, her pleasure forgotten, the numbing effects of the wine momentarily overcome. _"No!"_ she wailed, and Samuel saw tears spring to her eyes. _"Stop!"_  
  
"Leah," came a low, warning voice from the side of the bed. It was Leah's mother, the favorite of Samuel's concubines. "Lie still and be quiet."  
  
_"No,"_ Leah wept, and while King Samuel would've been within his rights to discipline her, he merely lifted his hand to indicate that it was all right. Having deflowered three daughters before, he knew their momentary disobedience was only due to the pain. Once it was past, his daughters always proved to be sweet-tempered girls, eager to take his cock into their tight young cunts whenever he visited their chambers. He had no doubt that on his next visit, Leah would take his cock agreeably, her childish body bouncing with happy vigor on his lap. But first they would need to move past the pain of her broken maidenhead.  
  
"You're doing well, dear one," King Samuel said, and started to withdraw from her again. His large cock looked massive as it eased out of her slender body, and he pushed it back in again, quickly, just to admire the sight of her small hole stretching wide to accommodate his girth. Leah wailed again, and Samuel saw fresh blood drip onto the bedsheet: the membrane must have torn a little further as his fat shaft forced her cunt lips wide.  
  
King Samuel started to move without stopping, working his hips back and forth in small, scissoring thrusts as he pried her virginal tightness open. At first, her straining innocence could only contain a single inch of his shaft, but with persistence he managed to introduce a second inch, glorying in the vise-like clamp of her immature muscles around him. Leah's wails subsided to quiet sobs as Samuel continued claiming her body, his thrusts firm and unyielding, until the third inch of his large cock disappeared with difficulty up into her childish cunt. He knew it was unlikely that she could take a fourth, so he switched tactics, trading out his short, burrowing thrusts for looser, more luxuriant ones. He fucked into his daughter's newly stretched passage with profound pleasure, closing his eyes as the upper inches of his cock sank cleanly into her tight heat and wetness. His older concubines offered him the delights of skill and experience, but there was nothing quite as intoxicating as a girl's fresh, unpracticed cunt, her inner muscles still tense with that primal resistance to intrusion.  
  
It didn't take long for Samuel's pleasure to approach its crest, and Leah's sobs momentarily rose in volume as he began to thrust harder, her small body jolting on the bed as his own primal urges drove him onward with increasing delirium. When he came, it was with a feeling of reverential bliss, and he pressed his cock as deeply into her body as it would go, letting his seed spill richly but uselessly into her fallow cunt. He let go of her legs and leaned forward, still embedded within her, to press a panting kiss against her wet cheek. "You did wonderfully, my dear," King Samuel said. "Your body was the perfect blessing to me."  
  
Leah's sobs quieted, and she started to sniffle as Samuel pressed several more kisses to her teary face, coming down from the height of his pleasure slowly. When at last he felt composed enough to ease his cock out of her, he sat back on the bed to take in the sight of her sweetly debauched cunt, shiny and wet with come, blood, and the slickness of her own arousal. It filled his heart with gladness. With the blood of her maidenhead she had earned his lifelong vow of love and protection.  
  
With a contented sigh, King Samuel climbed down off the bed, and held out his arms so Junia and Susannah could redress him in his ceremonial robes. Once dressed, he went over to Leah's mother and gave her a kiss. "Thank you, your Grace," she said. "I had hoped she would bear it better--"  
  
"She bore it with great bravery," he said. "She's a blessing to us both."  
  
Her face relaxed into a smile, and he kissed her again and moved aside. She picked up a basin of warm water waiting on the table next to the bed, and with a nod to Junia, the two of them moved in toward Leah to start cleaning her up. As they tended to her, King Samuel went down the line again, kissing and thanking his concubines for their witness to the ceremony. When he got to little Rebekah, he saw that her eyes were red. "Oh, my dear," he said. "Have you been crying?"  
  
She nodded. He felt a pang of pity for her: Leah was her little playmate, and it must have been difficult to witness her pain and distress. King Samuel gathered Rebekah into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You and Leah both showed bravery today," he said. "I'm very proud."  
  
Rebekah nodded, still somber, and he stroked her hair for a moment. "Why don't I take you back to your room?" he said. "We can spend a little more time together before I return to my duties."  
  
He saw her expression lift a little. "Thank you, your Grace," she said.  
  
He took Rebekah by the hand and led her out of the chamber. When they got to her room, he found it slightly more disheveled than it usually was, but he made no mention of it--she hadn't expected his company today. On top of her bed, she had arranged a charming little play-scene with her dolls, and he waited patiently as she gathered them all up and put them away. Then he took a seat at the foot of the bed and undid the tie of his robe. "Come sit on my lap, dear one."  
  
Rebekah took off her white silk dressing gown and climbed naked onto the bed, settling her own slender, just-blossoming body onto his lap. He ran his hands over her young figure, caressing, feeling a slight fullness to her arms and thighs that hadn't been there a year ago. Her formerly flat chest now sported two darling little mounds, hardly more than a soft puffiness around her nipples, and he massaged them between his fingers lovingly. There was something intoxicating about girls this age, too, as impending womanhood began to soften and swell their childish flesh. "My sweet daughter," Samuel said tenderly. "How grown-up you're becoming. Spread your legs for me."  
  
She parted them, and he cupped a hand over her cunt--still hairless, though he knew it wouldn't stay that way much longer. He slid a finger inside her and found her wet. Despite her distress, her body had clearly reacted to the sight of Leah's deflowering. "I'm sorry the ceremony upset you," he said, and reached down to manipulate his soft cock out of the loose folds of his robe. He began to stroke it. "I know Leah is your friend."  
  
"I told her it would hurt," Rebekah said. "Before the ceremony started. But she didn't understand what I meant."  
  
"No, she couldn't have," King Samuel said. "It's a sacred pain, and it can only be experienced, not understood. But she bore it beautifully, just as you did."  
  
His cock began to harden in his hand as he remembered the occasion, a year ago: little Rebekah laid out on the same bed for her own ceremony, her chin trembling bravely as Samuel's hammering thrusts pierced her hymen open. She had bled more than Leah had, the membrane so tightly constraining that it had taken several blows to break it. "Turn to face me, my dear," he said now, and when Rebekah rotated in his lap, he guided her up by the thigh and began to work his cock up into her cunt. Rebekah wrapped her arms around his shoulders, panting through the intrusion with high, soft huffs of breath, until his large cock was as deeply seated inside her as her body could manage.  
  
"But it doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" King Samuel asked. He thumbed the soft, puffy flesh of her developing breasts, and she shivered and shook her head. "You can tell Leah that, when you next see her."  
  
"Yes, your Grace," Rebekah said, but there was a distraction in her voice that made it clear she was no longer thinking of Leah. The stir of primal rhythm had overtaken her. He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders as she slowly began to fuck herself up and down on his cock.  
  
King Samuel leaned back and braced his hands against the bed, giving Rebekah a smile that he knew she was too dazed to perceive. All of his daughters were blessings to him, and he knew Leah would be no different. In a week or two, when she had healed, he would come into her bedchamber just like this, clearing away her dolls so he would have a place to sit down. He would settle her small body onto his cock, and show her how to move up and down on him, and thumb her little clit until she was breathless and moaning with pleasure. He would give her such raptures that the pain of her initiation would quickly fade from her memory.

It always did.  
  
"Faster," he told Rebekah, and closed his eyes with satisfaction as her tight, wet cunt began to bounce with eager obedience on his shaft.


End file.
